Prom?
by KCKarateChick
Summary: Jack ask's Donna Tobin, to prom. What happens when Kim sees? How will she cope with it? And will she get hurt, and confess her love to Jack? Read to find out! Rate and Review! Sorry this summary isn't all that good.
1. Chapter 1

_**Kim's POV**_

" will you go to prom, with me?" Jack asked. But he wasn't asking me. Who he was asking? Well that would be the one and only, plastic Barbie doll… yep you guessed it… Donna… Freaking… Tobin. When he asked her, it felt like a thousand needles piercing my heart. Yes. I have a crush on Jack Anderson. My best friend. His words echoed in my head. _Will you go to prom with me?_ My heart is shattered, and the only one who can fix it is Jackson Anderson. I ran out of the hallway. Not caring about school I sprinted to the dojo. Rudy saw me.

"Kim, what's wrong?" he asked me. I was so devastated that I broke down in tears.

"JACK*sob* HE… HE…*sob* ASKED STUPID… DONNA*sob* Tobin! To the school dance." I said, saying the last words in barely a whisper.

With that Rudy came over to me and just hugged me. I was glad that Jack wasn't anywhere around.

"I… I gotta get back to school, Rudy." I said. I _really_ hope I can make it through the rest of school today.

"okay Kim. If you need me, ill be here." Starts crying, "I miss cathy!" typical Rudy.

" Rudy, her name was Debby." I stated, as I walked out of the dojo. Rudy is like family, but seriously, he has _got_ to remember things!

**At School.**

I got to school, and realized it was like, what, Free period? Ya. And I decided to go down to the Music room. Last time I was in here, it was with Jack.

_**Flashback**_

"_do you know how to play the piano?" Jack asked me._

"_yes. Why?" i replied. Wondering why he asked obviously._

"_play for me." I was shocked. Without another word, I started playing._

_Crashed on the floor when I moved in_

_This little bungalow with some strange new friends_

_Stay up to late , and im to thin_

_We promise eachother it's till the end_

_Now were spinning empty bottles just the five of us_

_Pretty eyed boys girls die to trust_

_Cant resist the day, no I cant resist the day._

_Jerry screams out and its no pose _

_Cuz when he dances he goes and goes_

_Beer through the nose on an inside joke_

_Im so exited, I haven't spoken,_

_They say shes so pretty and shes so sure_

_Trust me im not as cleaver than a girl like her._

_Summers all in bloom, summers ending soon_

_That's alright, and its nice not to be so alone_

_As I hold on to your secrets, in white houses._

_I finished the song._

"_whoa Kim, did you write that?" jack asked. _

"_yeah… I did.." I said, glad he liked it._

_**End of Flashback.**_

I smiled, remembering that day. I sat down and started to play a song. To be exact, a song by Taylor Swift.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim's POV**

I smiled remembering that day. I started to play a song, a Taylor Swift song to be exact.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away._

_Cuz none of us thought it was gonna end that way_

_People are people and sometimes we change our minds_

_But its killing me to see you go after all this time…._

_Mhmm mhmm mhmm mhmm_

_Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie_

_It's the kind of ending you don't really want to see_

_Cuz its tragedy and it'll only bring you down_

_Now I don't know what to be without you around_

_And we know its never simple never easy_

_Never a clean break no one here to save me_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I cant breath without you but I have to_

_Breath without you but I have to._

_Never wanted this never want to see you hurt_

_Every little bump in the rode I try to swerve_

_People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out_

_Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fallout_

_And we know its never simple never easy_

_Never a clean break no one here to save me_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I cant breath without you but I have to _

_Breath without you but I have to._

_Its 2 am feeling like i just lost a friend _

_I hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me….._

I feel a warm, familiar hand on my shoulder. I Look up, not stopping singing, and see…

-**Ohhhh cliffy! I bet u guys know who it is though. Ya I know this chapter was lame, but I figure it is better than nothing.**

**Sorry that it is mostly song lyrics, but hey! Next chapter will have A LOT of Kick! I do **_**NOT**_** do lemons! So don't ask.**

**-MESamPepJZ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kim's POV**

I turned around to see… Donna FREAKING Tobin.

"stay away!" she yelled. Im afraid I know whats she is talking about, but I'm gonna ask anyway. "away from what?" Donna was surprised by my confidence.

"JACK AND I! duh I know you love him" she said in an obvious tone, "and if you don't I will do something that will effect your life very much." I saw a devilish smile tugging on the corner of her lips.

"and what will that be, and how do you know I love Jack?" I asked. She cant possibly make me mad, even less ruin my life.

"I have my ways…I will tell Jack that you, have been hurting me, making fun of me, and threating me to stay away from Jack." She caught me of guard. But I soon regained my confidence.

"Well what if I tell Jack that you, have been threating me?" her smirk grew wider.

"I will tell him that's a lie to get rid of me. Come on, who is he going to belive? His bestfriend who is obviously in love with him, or his Girlfriend? I would think he would believe his girlfriend, don't you? I mean come on, your such a slu-"" Donna got cut of by a voice saying

"I think im gonna trust my bestfriend, who I am hopelessly, desperately, completely, in love with."

_Jack!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Kim's POV**

"I think I'm gonna trust my best friend, who I am hopelessly, desperately, completely in love with." Jack said. I could feel my face turning scarlet.

"we are done Donna. I can't believe I asked you to the dance. You don't deserve to go on a date with me when you have treated Kim like that." With that, Donna left the room, muttering something about stupid blonde chicks.

I turned and smiled at Jack. "did you really mean it? Do you really like me?" I asked. He took my hands into his.

"of coarse, Kim, I have loved you scence the day I caught your apple. When I teased you about liking me, the truth was I was the one who was crushing on you all this time. And I think that you might have a crush on me to, according to what Donna said." Uh oh… He heard that?

"you heard that?" I asked, he chuckled.

"if I didn't would I do th-" I cut him off with a kiss. I knew he was gonna kiss me so I wanted to beat him to it.

We soon ran out of air. "whoa, beat me to it, Kim?" he said.

"Damn right I did. Maybe this dance Ain't gonna be so bad." I stated.

What he did next didn't so much surprise me. "Kimberly Ann Crawford, would you like to be my Girlfriend?" He asked, but I knew he already knew the answer.

I punched him, "DON'T CALL ME KIMBERLY! And yes, I would love to be your girlfriend. That means I instantly become your date to the dance right?"

"well duh." He lent in for another kiss. But before we could, the guys jumped out from behind the Rows of seats.

"FINALLY!" they screamed.

They were gonna get it. THEY were gonna _Get_ it all right. "were y'all spyin on me and Jack?" I said with a dangerously calm tone. "yes…" Milton said, while the others said no. "Milton you just saved yourself a butt kickin," I said, Milton sighed gratefully, " but for the others, y'all are gonna get your asses kicked by a 3rd degree black belt girl, and a 4th degree black belt guy…" I said in an angry tone. Their eyes widened, and they ran away. I smiled at Jack and he smiled at me. "well lets go get them." Jack said.

**Ha you guys thought it was done. Im not finished with the story yet. Just done with this chapter. I cant wait to see the reviews.**

**The more reviews, the faster the update! Make sure to Check out my other stories! **

**Review!**

**MESamPepJZ**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kim's Pov**

Ding-Dong! There was a ring at my doorbell. Who could that be? "The dance! It's today!" I sighed thinking about my totally hot, awesome boyfriend Jack. _Ding-dong Ding-dong! "_Coming!" I walked to the door. "AAAAAAAAAAAAA" I screamed, "GRACE BREWER! WHY HAVN'T YOU CALLED ME GIRL?" "Well sorry, I just got a boyfriend." She said wiggling her eyebrows. That's my best friend alright. "Who?" "Tyler…" Grace came right in. "My brother?"

"Yep"

"The one who always calls you Grace-Car?"

"Yep"

"The one wh-" She cut me off.

"YES! Tyler Crawford. He has done many things!"

I smiled and we both screamed.

"OMG OMG OMG! Now we're both dating eachothers brothers!"

"IKR!"

I laughed at out childness. "Okay come on lets go get us ready!" Oh ya... "Okay whats the plan sista?"

Grace smiled deviously… "Well… In order to make the guys drool over us, we have to go to the salon, and dress shopping!" "UGGGGHHHH…." With that, we ran strait out the door.

* * *

**_Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in soooo long! Its just I went to this one camp, and a lot of drama happened. Lets just say, my crush, was taken away from me. I need your opinion. Should I write about the Kim and Graces spa day, Jack and Tyler's Guys day, Or the prom? Thanks!_**

**_Love you all,_**

**_-KCKarateChick_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I was bored so i wrote this quick. It isn't much, but still something. I am writing a new story called "I Heart Question Mark" and would love it if you checked it out! It is my first Zoey 101 Quogan fic. So i hope you like it! Also i hope you like this story also! Thanks for reading. BYE!**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

_{Dream}_

_The wind was blasting against the old house. A women in her 20's was sitting in a rocking chair with a little baby, fast asleep in her arms. She seems to be singing a lul__uby when the door opened. _

_"Kim, I'm home"_

_The woman looked up to see a man. With chocolate brown eyes with long wavy hair down to his shoulders. Jack. Kim smiled warmly, stood up with the newborn, and gave the man a kiss. Jack picked up the baby. "Hi Antigone, daddy's home!" He cooed._

_{end of dream}_

I woke up with a startle.

"Where am i? Grace?" i looked over to see Grace fast asleep, with cucumbers on her eyes. Oh ya... I'm at the salon. Damn-it. What did that dream mean? I tried to smile, but i couldn't move my face. Dang face mask!

"Hi Kim, your face mask is ready to be taken off." A salon lady, Michelle, said. "then we will start a footbath, and work on your hair."

"Alright, thank you!" I responded. My answer muffed by the mask.

Last thing i remembered was a hot rock dropping on my head, before i blacked out..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

* * *

**So... How do ya like it? It isn't much, but better than nothing. Well... See y'all later and please review! I would really appreciate it if you would check out my story, "I Heart Question Mark" Review and favorite! Bye!**

**-****KCKarateChick**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. Sorry about all the short chapters. I kind of went in shock when my best friend pointed out reality. Guess my 'Hero' will never save me... WELL HERE YOU GO!**

* * *

Jack's POV

I was walking in the mall with the guys, just having fun. Kim was at the salon. Getting ready for prom.

"Hey guys, if Jack died his head Blue, and Kim died her head Purple, would they have a clown baby?" Jerry asked as we burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Well Jer, I don't think that would be scientifically possible." Milton replied, and i added,

"Ya, and we'd be giving that kid up for adoption."

"SO JACK AND KIM ARE HAVING CLOWN BABIES!" I rolled my eyes at Jerry's stupidity. But when i was looking, there was something that caught my eye.

"Kim?" I said as the guys turned their heads. There is was. Someone dropping rocks on her head. "KIM" I ran in and checked to see if she was okay. My heart was racing as the guys battled the people who were sabotaging her. Were those people the Black Dragons? I pushed that thought to the back of my head as i continued to check over Kim.

"Please wake up!"

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Beep...Beep...Beep...

What was that beeping noise? Where am I? My head hurts. "Ughnph" I mumbled. Then noticed a hand gripping mine.

"Jack?" His head shot up and instantly, and when he saw me, his face brightened.

"Kim... Thank God you are all right!" He happily whispered. Huh? All right from what? Jack must have noticed my confusion because he then said,

"You were out for four weeks. While you were at the Salon, the Black Dragons came. They dropped a bunch of rocks on your head. You suffered internal bleeding in your head, so they had to do immediate surgery. I thought you were going to die." He looked so sad and scared for the first time in his life. There was a sharp pain in my head.

"Aahh" I squealed. Jack smiled sadly. "It will be alright Kim. I love you." I smiled, but then stopped because it hurt. " I love you too Jack. Promise me you will always be there for me?" "Promise."

"OH NO! I MISSED THE PROM!" I shouted, Jack chuckled. "Was it fun?"

"I wouldn't know. I was here with you almost the whole time." I was about to say 'Awwww!' but he then burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" I demanded. Jack just laughed harder. "It's just_ laugh_ YOU have been in the HOSPITAL for four weeks, and you are worried about prom!" Oh... Thats what he was laughing about. Gosh I feel like a ditz.

I smiled sheepishly. "Don't worry, I still love you!" He then kissed me. It was sweet and gentle at first, but then grew passionate and loving. We broke away, smiling like idiots. Then i realized something. Jack was my sole mate. I didn't want to be without him. His eyes held the same feeling that mine held. Happiness, relief, wonder, and... Love. But there was something else in his eyes. Something i don't know if i will ever be able to tell.

He kissed me again. We didn't need to say how we felt to eachother. For it was already obvious. I love Jack Brewer. Nothing will change that. The kiss grew rough and needy. Still loving and passionate though. We broke away as the door opened to reviel the guys.

"KIM!" They shouted.

* * *

**Did you think i was done when i said how Jack was her sole mate? NOPE! I think there will only be about 2 more chapters. Because i wanted this to be a story about two them finding love. BUT I WILL MAKE A SEQUEL! The sequel might be a bit... Loving... and... Mature. But whatever. I am older now, soooooo I think i will be more comfortable with make-out scenes.**

**I need your help. My 'Hero' really put me down. His girlfriend is such a slut. Sorry for the language. So anyway, he said that i suck and my writing was horrible. That i will never get a career in writing. Never. Not acting either. It just broke me. Especially when he said he loved his girlfriend. My worst enemy. That broke me. But when i found out they kissed. It killed me. I need help. Tell me if you think my writing is horrible. I need to know the truth. I may have cut myself because of him. Not like on purpose. But because he was stressing me out and i slipped and fell on a blade. I need to know if he is worth it. PM -me if you think you can help! Or put it in a review!**

**-Mik**

**KCKarateChick**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! I loved all your support! It really made my day! You guys' showed me what a jerk he is, and you're right! I don't need him, and his slutty bitch of a girlfriend. So... Because i got so many reviews helping me, I decided to write another chapter! Usually i wouldn't have enough time, but i am really bored so here ya go!**

**50 REVIEWS SO FAR! (Faints)**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"KIM!" The guys shouted. I was surrounded by a chorus of " We're so glad you're okay!" and "We were worried sick" It all made me smile.

"GUYS! I'm touched by how worried you were, but please stop shouting" I pleaded. Then out of nowhere Jerry yelled, " DOES THAT MEAN YOU AND JACK ARE HAVING CLOWN BABIES? I GOT TO GO GET CLOWN HAIR SO I CAN BE CLUNCLE JERRY!" What? I looked at Jack confused. He gave me a look that said it was a long story.

I decided not to ask so i just said, "No? Why would we have clown babies? And what the hell is Cluncle Jerry?" Seriously, what is cluncle? "It's a mix of Clown and Uncle Kim" He gave me a look that said it was obvious, even though it wasn't. "Duh..." I just shook that off.

"So when do i get out of this prison?" Jack answered that. " Two days." TWO DAYS? I have already been here four weeks.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes"

"N-" Jack cut me off with a kiss. And of coarse, I melted into it. The kiss felt perfect. His lips were warm and soft to the touch. Our lips moved in sinc, but as it started to get more heated, I remembered the guys were there, so i pulled away. Then Jack and I burst out laughing.

"YOU _laugh_ Should_ laugh_ See your_ Laughed harder _FACES!" It was hilarious. They had their mouths, and eyes wide open. Milton dropped the teddy bear in his arms.

Then they all fainted.

**So anyway... Sorry it's short. Just felt like putting it up. There will only be 2 more chapters in this story. But i will make a sequel. But I need some ideas on sequel titles.** **So Review! Thanks!**

**KCKarateChick**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys. SO I still need ideas for sequel titles. So either PM me, or write it in a review. This will be the last chapter. Because i really want to get the sequel up. So... Ya! Review and all that. **

**BTW! Kim's celebrity crush is:**

**Logan Lerman**

* * *

**KIM's** POV

It had been over six months, since I was attacked. Six months since i got together with Jack, six months since we told the guys. Sadly, Jerry hasn't given up the idea that Jack and I are having clown babies.

And I was getting sick of it.

"JERRY JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" "Fine, but don't come saying, CLUNCLE JERRY WAS RIGHT, when it does happen." He said smugly. Jack came up to me. "So babe, can't believe we're gonna be seniors next year." I smiled, "Yep. Can you believe it's been over six months? It all went by so fast!" Then pecked his lips. I have done that over a thousand times, and yet I cannot get over that cliché feeling. The warm sparky touch.

"YO, JACK, KIM? EXITED TO BE SENIORS?" Some random kid said. Ever since the incident, Jack and I have become really popular. The 'it couple'. We were about to say ya, but then Jerry yelled, "WHY WOULD WE BE OLD LADIES? AND WHO WOULD BE EXITED ABOUT THAT?"

Jack and I chuckled. "Jerry he means the oldest grade." Jerry had a dumb, prossesing look on his face. "Oh... Oops, i've been saying that to people all day! Not swawesome dude." I heard a voice in my ear saying, " I swear, he gets dumber each second." Milton... "MILTON! You're skipping class?" Jerry then added, "Ya bro, You never skip!" Jack just stood there surprised. Yes, we're skipping class. But hey! It's a special occasion!

* * *

**_Later that day... Last day of school!_**

_Omg...Omigod...OMG...OMIGOD! I'm a senior! FINALLY!_ I thought giddily as Jack walked me home. He has been acting weird lately, and he has that happy/ mischevious look in his eyes. He was smiling, and practally bouncing down the street.

"Should i be worried?"

He just smiled wider and shook his head. Oh great... Now I have to deal with a hyper Jackie the whole night.

"Here we are mi'lady," Jack said with a horrible English accent, and I decided to play along. " Why, thank you kind sir." As soon as we got inside, he slammed me against the door and kissed me furiously. The kiss was VERY passionate. Growing even more heated as I made the kiss deeper. Somehow, we managed to get into my guest bedroom. His warm lips were so passionate. Like he was pouring how he felt into the kiss. And I loved it. There was a feeling in my gut. It was warm. Growing hotter every second.

Jack started grinding his hips on mine. I couldn't take it, and i knew I wasn't ready for what could happen. I pulled away. Jack looked at me, confusipn swirled in his eyes. So i whispered, "Not today" He nodded, "So wanna watch a movie?" "Sure."

We walked to the family room, to the movie case, and randomly grabbed out Prom. The disney film, then popped it in. Jack sat down on the couch and i sat in his lap.

During the movie, i realized that all this, started when Jack asked Donna, Prom?

* * *

**WHOOOOOOOO! FINISHED! Hope Y'all Liked, and enjoyed it 'Prom?'. So ya! Still need sequel titles. I will post a chapter on sequel information in a few days. Saying the title and stuff. So ya! I love all you guys! Farewell!**

**Love you all, ttyl,**

**-KCKarateChick**


	10. Sequel Information! FINALLY!

**HEY EVERYONE! Its KCKarateChick here! Sorry i havnt been able to post this sooner, but here it is.**

**The sequel title will be...**

**Marriage? Or Marry Me?**

******Im not saying what its about. Sorry. But i think that the title kinda says a bit of it. All im gonna say is it isnt Jack and Kim getting married. THats all! I have been very busy, so it might not be up until the 26th of July. Thank you all for your support! If you want to you can put in a review for me to tell you when the sequel is gonna be up. THen i will PM you when it is up. THANKS AGAIN!**

**With All My Love,**

**KCKarateChick**


End file.
